


A Padawan and a Temple mouse droid

by CrazyGlitch



Series: Anakin Skywalker and Droids [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Overprotective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Protective Droids, possessive droids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: Anakin makes a friend but has no idea what he started until many years later
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Clone Troopers, CT-5597 | Jesse & Anakin Skywalker, CT-6116 | Kix & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, So many pairings so little time, Torrent Company & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin Skywalker and Droids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115315
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	A Padawan and a Temple mouse droid

This will be a short Chapter ya'll.

__________________________________

Anakin knew the temple had droids and a lot of them. But it was one day after he turned twelve that he found an old mouse droid. this droid was very old and by that a few decades older model. It seemed to have a hard time moving. Anakin felt pity for the droid and brought it back to his and Obi's apartment. 

After a few trials and error Anakin was able to fix the droid as it was an issue with the wiring and that it was so old it needed a good tune up. The droid Anakin had dubbed, "Grand-droid", basically in Anakin's young mind it was as a grandfather to the other mouse droids. This little droid beeped and sped away as Anakin set it down. Anakin waved sadly as it sped away not even realizing what he had done. 

\-----

The old droid was smart and did not get to be this old for nothing. With all the power in the building you'd think something would happen and it made this old droid, 'Grand-droid' more...just more than a droid. Grand-droid knew that that tiny human was kind enough to help and was grateful. Grand-droid as it sped in the shadows and hid along the walls, felt something. something new. something odd. but it was good. That tiny human designated: Anakin was now designated: Anakin-good friend. 

Grand-droid, went to the mouse droids recharge room down far below the temple and proceeded to tell all what had transpired. 

________________________________

Over the years Anakin would get random stuff. The stuff was usually hair ties, strings, pebbles, assortments of shiny things and other odds and ends. As a padawan the stuff was beside his bed and as he got older and had a room of his own (not far from Obi-Wan though just a door actually). The gifts were left all over, his bed, couch, the door, and even one time the table. 

One day however after a hard battle and Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were at the Temple and walking towards their shared/not shared quarters it happened.

Anakin was in disbelief at what he saw...there was Grand-droid still running and dropping off what looked to be a ribbon directly at his feet. The droid beeped at him and rolled a little bit back and waited. Ahsoka lifted a brow and so did Obi-Wan. Anakin, got onto his knees and picked up the ribbon, in 501st blue and held it in his hands. 

"All this time? Its been you?" Asked Anakin perplexed the other two watched on in confusion

{Anakin-friend. Gifts to make better. Always kept them. Had help after story told} 

"Wait, that was so long ago though." responded Anakin 

{Others know. You helped others over time. Time no matter to droid. Friend you are} 

Anakin smiled and pet the droid, "Your welcome. And tell the others thanks." 

A positive beep and Grand-droid sped away. Obi-wan asked, "What was that about?" Ahsoka looked eager as he nodded in agreement, Anakin got up and walked into their apartment, "I'll tell you over a cup of caf."

____________  
So last minute and had a burst of inspiration! hope ya like it


End file.
